


Brooks Twins

by BrooksStories96



Category: Original Work, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksStories96/pseuds/BrooksStories96
Summary: Getting to know the BrooksThis will be a short chapter, just helping you get to know the Brooks Twins. I hope this helps you enjoy the sex scenes more ;)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 - Getting to know the Brooks

The Brooks Twins, consisting of Joshua Brooks & Kyle Brooks are a singing duo that have gone under the name of Brooks Way.

The Brooks are 20 years old, 21 in May. They were first made famous on the UK version of The X-Factor in 2014 when they were both just 15 years old.  
The Twins passed through the Audition stage and got as far as Judges Houses before Louis Walsh decided against taking them through to the Live Shows.

2 years later in 2016 and the Twins decided to Audition again under the name "Brooks Way". They managed to be put through to the Live Shows after all their hard work but unfortunately they were kicked from the show as an investigation had taken place about Josh sending abusive texts to his ex girlfriend Amelia and was found out that Josh was physically abusing Amelia as well as often attacking Kyle.

Joshua issued a formal apology stating that he was getting help and would like to move past all of his bad mistakes, Kyle has since forgiven his brother, they are a very close pair of brothers.

Now, the twins are still very in touch with their musical ability. Kyle has since taken on a solo career under the stage name "KYL" and has released 2 amazing singles: "Slow Down" and "Can't Lie".  
Josh however, is actively seen in the studio on his Instagram stories.

The Brooks Twins had a very rough and difficult childhood due to Parental issues, where their parents had turned to drugs and alcohol after the twins were born and had become addicts, because of this The baby Brooks Twins were adopted by their Grandmother, Collette, who had taken care of them since they were only infants. The boys have since rekindled their relationship with their parents and forgive them for all their past mistakes.

The twins have 2 brothers, Morgan who is 3 years old and also a half-brother aged 14, they see their brothers regularly despite the twins living in London.


	2. The Forbidden Attraction

Josh and Kyle were in the car, both feeling down about what had just happened. Josh had been sending abusive text messages to his girlfriend Amelia during their time on the X-Factor and they have now been investigated and in order to carry out the investigation, the twins have had to be ejected from the show. All that hard work that they had put in to give them a second chance and now that chance is blown.

Kyle was devastated, so devastated that he could not even look at his brother. Yesterday, they were as close as can be and now after Josh had pulled this idiotic stunt, Kyle despised his twin brother. 

Josh finally spoke “Kyle... I...” Josh cut himself off, he knew that he was not going to get Kyle to talk to him now, he just had to wait for him to calm down. “I don’t wanna hear it Josh” Kyle responded still facing away from his twin. “We worked so hard for that place in the live shows and then this happens, what is wrong with you?” Kyle was so pissed off. “Look it was stupid I know bro, but c’mon we are brothers, you can’t hate me forever?” Kyle remained silent after Josh had said this, just waiting for the car ride to be over. 

As the twins approached their London apartment and collected their bags from the back of the car,   
Kyle muttered something: “You don’t know the things I did to get us that far...” and then not a single word was said. Josh was confused he had no idea what Kyle was talking about. What was he talking about? What kind of things is Kyle referring to? What did his twin do?

The twins entered their London apartment together, still not speaking to one another. Kyle and Josh usually pushed their beds together to be closer to one another, it gave them comfort but not tonight. Kyle had taken off his shirt, showing his impressive abs and grabbed his single bed and moved it away from Joshua’s, he could not bear to be near his brother tonight.

Josh entered the room, “Yo, bro! What are you doing, we have never separated our beds before?”   
But Kyle just turned his head to his twin and rolled his eyes, not happy at all and continued to separate the beds. 

Josh did not know what it was, but his eyes lingered over Kyles body for longer than usual, they usually check each other out and give each other compliments but when Josh saw Kyle’s shirtless form, it made him think thoughts that he should not have been thinking. Josh shook his head and headed towards the wardrobe to get ready for bed himself. Josh didn’t know how he was going to sleep tonight because he was usually always next to Kyle... it was strange.

Josh stripped down to his boxers and jumped into his own bed, Kyle was already in bed and facing the away from Josh. Josh knew he really did it this time, Kyle was never going to speak to him again. 

Josh dozed off worried about the thought of never performing with Kyle again...   
Josh was in a deep sleep; all he was thinking about was how amazing Kyle’s body looked. He had never noticed this before. He could feel himself getting aroused at the thought of his brothers' body and he could have sworn that he felt Kyles presence all over him, this made him horny and before he knew it...

Josh woke up from his deep sleep, covered in his own cum! He looked over at Kyle, Josh was panting like a dog in heat. Had he really just had a wet dream about Kyle! “Shit!” Josh exclaimed as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped himself down. Josh got back into his bed after changing his underwear and drifted back off to sleep, thinking this was all just a wild dream.

The next morning...

Josh had woken up at 10am, Kyle was still sleeping. Josh knew he wasn’t dreaming last night and just couldn’t understand why he was having these feelings towards Kyle. He couldn’t get Kyle out of his 

mind, he saw Kyle lying there and just wanted to get into bed with him and relieve this pressure in his nuts, but there was no way that could ever happen. They were brothers. It was just so wrong... 

Over the next few days, Josh tried forgetting about the attraction he had felt towards his twin brother but he couldn’t help himself, every little thing Kyle did, Josh noticed and paid extra attention to it. Kyle was still not speaking to Josh and Josh really wanted to patch things up with his brother so at the breakfast table, Josh walked over to Kyle. “Look bro I am so sorry; I promise and swear to god that I will get help. I have a serious anger problem and I wanna make it right Kyle, I love you man” Josh apologised and Kyle looked up to him and hugged him as he could see Josh welling up.

“I forgive you bro, I know you want to get help and I will be here every step of the way bro” As Kyle hugged him, Josh became all flustered. He could feel Kyles abs against his own and Kyle smelled so good, Josh could feel himself becoming aroused in his boxers and decided to break the contact.

“Uh... Yeah bro! Thanks man! I will call a therapist this afternoon” Josh responded.   
“Besides, who else can I watch porn with and have a wank with” Kyle blurted out. The twins had done this kind of thing before, they would put on some porn, drop their trousers and boxers and just 

jerk off next to each other. They had done it hundreds of times but this time when Josh heard this, he couldn’t help but get hard in his boxers. “Oh, you’re already up for it, come on then J” Kyle led 

Josh into the living room and put on some porn, dropped his trousers and boxers and gripped his hard cock.

So there he was, Kyle Naked from the waist down and hard as fuck right in front of Josh. Why was Josh getting so weird about this? He shook the twisted thoughts from his head and just copied his 

brothers position, sat next to him, naked from the waist down and they started to slowly rub their hard cocks to the porn on the screen.

As they were wanking, Josh kept on looking at Kyle’s movements and how amazing his huge dick looked, it was tanned just like his own and the pubes were nicely trimmed as they moved along with Kyle’s jerks. The screen was doing nothing for Josh, in order for Josh to cum he had to look at Kyle wanking. He had no idea what was wrong with him but it felt good in the moment and jerked off watching his twin brother wank.

“Oh fuuuck... mmmm... fuck that feels good man!” Josh moaned as he was getting close already, just by watching Kyle. “Bro, you ain’t even hard yet, come here” Kyle grabs a hold of Josh’s cock not taking his eyes off the screen and starts to jerk both of them off at the same time. This sent Josh into a frenzy, he laid back holding up his shirt revealing his toned abs as Kyle jerked him off, it was the best feeling he has ever experienced and he wasn’t going to last long at all.

“Oh shit! Shit! Ky! Bro! I'm gonna....” Josh ejaculated all over his abs and even shot some over his bros hand! “Fuck! Josh you could have warned me?” Kyle got the towel and washed it off his hand as 

he continued to jerk his own cock. Kyle threw his head back in pleasure as he reached his climax, Josh was panting right next to him from his incredible orgasm and now it was Kyles turn... Kyle always lasted the longest.

“Mmm... Mmmm... Oh fuuuuck yeah!” Kyles eyes rolled back in pleasure as he pumped his 9 inches, cumming all over himself. “Arrh! Fuck that was so good... shit...” Kyle moaned loudly, then started to pant like Josh, coming down from their orgasms.

“Fuck! I needed that J.. sorry for grabbing your dick, just thought it would help haha” Kyle joked. “Looks like it worked”

“Yeah bro, I needed it too, and don’t worry, felt fucking sick!” Josh couldn’t believe Kyle jerked him off, he couldn’t stop looking at Kyle’s cum soaked dick and abs before Kyle pulled up his boxers and then Josh did the same

“I am exhausted after that Josh, gonna go hit the shower. I will let you know when I am done so you can get one” Kyle said standing up

“Wait Kyle! I need to ask you something? Sit down!” Josh said a little too sternly. “Umm... Okay mate what’s up?” Kyle sat down beside Josh.

“What did you mean yesterday, when you said the things you did to get us far in the competition?” Josh asked desperate to know.

“Oh... I didn’t think you would ask about that, well I’d better tell you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it? What is Kyle about to tell Josh, what really happened during the X Factor? 
> 
> Find out in Chapter 3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, sorry it was a little slow, the next chapters will be much more erotic 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Jordan <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have got to know these gorgeous twins, and I really hope you enjoy the story, I am planning to make this multiple chapters so if there is anyone you would like to pair them with, please leave a comment below.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, if you would like to chat to me please contact me on twitter: @FFantasy96 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Jordan ❤


End file.
